II
by Armenius
Summary: Nami s'aperçoit que pendant les deux ans qui ont suivi les événements de Marineford, son capitaine a changé. Les souvenirs sont toujours là et blessent. Traite de l'arc Marineford et fait mention des suivants.


_Ce texte est écrit pour la 41__ème__ Nuit du FoF : une heure pour un thème. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ou vous renseigner directement sur le Forum francophone (lien dans mon profil), partie Salle de Jeux._

**Thème : **Nigaud

**Titre : **II

**Personnages/Couple :** Nami, Luffy

**Disclaimer :** Eichiro Oda

_**Avertissement : SPOILER ARC MARINEFORD !**_

* * *

Le Sunny voguait doucement sur les eaux du Nouveau Monde, sa voile gonflée par un vent bienfaiteur. Les événements qui avaient eu lieu sur l'Île des Hommes Poissons n'avaient pas servi à étouffer leur retour après deux ans d'absence dans la piraterie. Nami savait que le calme qui régnait à nouveau à bord n'était que temporaire. La simple présence de nuages noirs zébrés d'éclairs à l'horizon la confortait dans son pressentiment. Il lui semblait parfois que l'équipage ne pouvait pas aller où que ce soit sans qu'il ne se produise des choses extraordinaires et entraînant invariablement leur lot d'ennuis.

Où qu'ils naviguent, le sort les poursuivait.

La jeune fille se demandait souvent quel mauvais œil les surveillait et s'il y en avait bien un, qu'avaient-ils donc bien pu faire pour qu'il s'acharne sur eux ?

Avec tout ça, Luffy n'avait toujours pas soufflé mot par rapport à la mort de son frère. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il vivait seul avec cette perte sur le cœur. Deux ans qu'il endurait. Et comme chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, Nami ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si le laisser à son entraînement avait réellement été le bon choix. Ça avait été la décision de son capitaine, certes, mais tout de même… Tout ce temps sans aucun soutien de la part de ses plus proches amis.

Deux ans étaient passés et pourtant, le souvenir d'Ace restait bien présent dans leur mémoire à tous. Pas nécessairement parce qu'ils en avaient été proches, non. Mais principalement parce que tous avaient vécu la douleur de Luffy à distance, sans savoir réellement à quel point ça l'avait atteint. Ne pouvant que supposer.

L'éclatement de l'équipage aux quatre coins des océans avait certainement contribué à cette impression. Chacun avait suivi un apprentissage pendant ces deux années consécutives, dans le seul but d'être capable d'épauler Luffy lors de leurs retrouvailles, tout comme lui l'avait fait pour chacun d'entre eux. Deux ans d'entraînement intensif qui les avaient coupés du reste de Grand Line et du temps qui passe. Cette notion-là ne servait plus qu'à marquer la date de leur rendez-vous, mais son écoulement ne les affectait plus.

Le souvenir était là, juste là, bloqué dans la mémoire de la navigatrice, comme s'il s'était réalisé la veille.

Et pourtant ils avaient tous changé. Et c'était avec un pincement au cœur que Nami avait découvert ça chez son capitaine.

Ils étaient tous devenus plus forts bien sûr, mais sa force à lui n'avait rien à voir. Il s'était endurci. Sa joie de vivre était toujours là, son humour également. Aussi étonnant que cela pouvait paraître, son insouciance avait persisté également, de manière légèrement différente, moins naïve. Nami avait été choquée lors des rares paroles un peu sévères, parfois désabusées, que son capitaine avait pu avoir dans certaines situations. C'était à travers tout ça qu'il leur parlait d'Ace, à travers la cicatrice sur son ventre, dans quelques mots plus durs, dans la tension quasi omniprésente dans ses muscles.

L'équipage l'entendait et l'écoutait.

Une chose avait totalement survécu, cependant, et cela rassurait énormément Nami.

Sa volonté de devenir le Seigneur des Pirates était demeurée inchangée. Ses principes fonctionnaient de concert avec cet objectif qu'il s'était fixé enfant, jeune nigaud qu'il était alors. Et c'était sûrement cette partie-là de lui encore un peu naïve, un peu niaise et maladroite qui le mènerait jusqu'au bout du chemin qu'il avait décidé de suivre.

* * *

_Ce n'est pas joyeux à proprement parler, même si je vois la fin comme quelque chose de positif. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire mieux. Aujourd'hui m'ont été apportées des nouvelles un peu dures et celles-ci influencent mon état d'esprit en ce moment. _


End file.
